Concurso: El novio perfecto
by rbChiby RD
Summary: Cana, Lisanna, Levy y Mira hacen un plan para conseguirle un novio a su amiga Lucy... ella al inicio se niega pero después termina aceptando... pero Natsu no aparece ¿Donde estará?... es un NaLu.
1. Lucy

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo el trama.**

Narración

_- __**Dialogo**__ -_

**"Pensamientos"**

_*_ (cambio de escena)

**TIEMPO**

* * *

**CONCURSO: El novio perfecto**

En el parque Sur de la ciudad de Magnolia, se estaba llevando acabo un festival, en el lugar se encontraban ciudadanos, magos, viajeros y personas de otros lugares, todos se estaban divirtiendo… todos excepto una persona… más bien una joven maga estelar…

- **_Me pregunto cómo es que hacen para que acepte todos sus planes…_** - dijo la chica rubia de ojos color chocolate, mientras miraba con los ojos entrecerrados sus amigas que se divertían con el espectáculo que tenían enfrente.

- **_Debes de disfrutar Lucy… mira que este festival se hizo por ti…_** - dijo con una sonrisa traviesa Mirajane.

- **_Si… Lu-chan debes estar contenta de tener tantos pretendientes que hacen lo que sea por ti_** - comento con una sonrisa Levi. Lucy solo seguí observando a sus dos amigas en el escenario… Lucy suspiro pesadamente mientras tenía su rostro apoyado en su mano y miraba al cielo para recordar cómo fue que llego a ese punto.

**UNA 4 DÍAS ATRÁS…**

Lucy se encontraba sentada en una mesa del gremio con su brazo derecho extendido, el izquierdo sobre doblado sobre este y su rostro apoyado en ambos… tenía varios minutos en ese estado descansando y suspirando mientras recordaba lo que le sucedió el día anterior.

**FLASHBACK**

Lucy fue al gremio en busca de su compañero de equipo… Natsu, para poder ir juntos a una misión, lo busco con la mirada hasta que diviso una cabellera rosa… quien más podría ser que ese desastroso mago, se acercó a él con una gran sonrisa.

- **_NATSUUUU, hola… oye te quería pregunta si qui…_**

_- __**Lo siento Lucy, no puedo… tengo que ir a un lado… vamos Happy**_– hablo Natsu interrumpiendo a la maga estelar.

- **_¡AYE!... nos vemos luego Lucy_**– dijo despidiendo Happy… mientras los dos se alejaban corriendo hacia la salida de gremio y así desapareciendo de la vista de Lucy. Ella solo se quedó con la boca abierta sin entender a esos dos… solo suspiro pesado, otro día más sin ir a una misión.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Lucy suspiraba y suspiraba pesadamente para pasar el rato, **"donde se habrán metido… nos lo veo desde ayer" **pensó la maga estelar, además desde hace días notaba raro a su amigo… si más raro de lo que ya es… y siempre que le preguntaba que le sucedía él le contestaba con un nada y se alejaba, "me pregunto que se traerán entre manos" se cuestionó la rubia.

- **_Lucy… _**- la nombrada alzo su vista para identificar quien le hablaba – **_por qué tan triste _**– pregunto la chica con una sonrisa, si era la hermana menor de los Strauss, la chica de cabello plateado y ojos azul claro. Mientras Lucy se acomodaba mejor la albina se sentó a un lado de ella.

- **_No es nada, Lisanna, solo estoy aburrida _**– contesto sin muchos ánimos.

- **_¿Por qué no consigues un novio? Así no te aburres _**- interrumpió una maga de cabello castaño llamada Cana.

- **_¡¿EHHH?! _**– es lo único que contesto la rubia – **_p-pero de que hablas, no necesito un novio para no aburrirme _**– dijo un tanto nerviosa la chica, ya que este tipo de temas no se le da muy bien.

- **_Por cierto Lucy _**– se sentó en frete de la nombrada – **_has tenido novio, ¿cierto?_** - pregunto con una sonrisa traviesa y entrecerrando los ojos un poco.

- **_Ehhh… p-pero claro_**… - dijo nerviosamente, pero noto la mirada de las otras dos magas y se puso aún más nerviosa… se rindió antes las miradas de sus amigas... – **_no… no he tenido ni uno _**- contesto derrotada, pero es que le daba pena ya que a sus 19 años no había tenido ni uno solo novio, y no es que no tuviera pretendiente solo que esperaba a estar enamorada de uno de ellos, esperando al indicado.

- **_Me lo suponía_** – dijo divertida Cana.

- **_Enserio Lu-chan_** – se metió en platica Levy que se acercó con Mirajane.

- **_Are, Are… es muy tierno, ¿no crees?_** – dijo con una sonrisa ensoñadora Mira.

- **_Mucho_** – apoyo Lisanna.

- **_Y si le buscamos uno_** – intervino Cana.

- **_EHHH!... ¡NO!, n-no estoy b-buscando novio, estoy bien así_** – intento decirles la maga rubia pero sus amigas estaban enfocada en su plan para conseguirle novio, y no la tomaban en cuenta.

- **_Yo creo que haría una linda pareja con Natsu_** – con dos corazoncitos en los ojos hablo Mira.

- **_Yo opino igual_** – apoyo nuevamente a su hermana Lisanna con un fondo de corazones.

- **_Y yo_** – también apoyo Levy.

- **_A-ano… chicas_** – intento llamar la atención de sus amigas, pero nada… solo seguía escuchando como la juntaban con otros magos… solo observaba a sus amigas con una gotita tras la cabeza y reía nerviosamente.

- **_Yo creo que con Sting, el de Saber_** – esta vez hablo Cana – **_ya saben los dos son rubios… se verían bien._**

- **_Yo creo que también con Hibiki de Blue Pegasus harían una encantadora pareja_** – propuso Levy.

- **_Y que tal Loki, amor estelar_** – dijo esta vez Lisanna con corazones en los ojos.

Lucy solo observaba a sus amigas con una gotita en la cabeza mientras seguía riendo nerviosamente. Realmente tiene amigas raras.

- **_¡OLVIDENSE DEL TEMA!_** – grito ya desesperada Lucy – **_mejor me voy antes de que me metan en una de sus locas ideas_** – se despidió mientras se dirigía a la puerta del gremio.

Las otras cuatro magas se quedaron en la mesa pensativas, observando como Lucy se iba del gremio. Pero a una de las magas se le ocurrió algo… y sonrió con cierto toque de malicia.

- **_Tengo un plan_** – al fin hablo Cana, las otras magas la voltearon a ver – **_hagamos un concurso para buscarle el novio indicado _**– hablo con malicia y diversión en su voz. Las otras tres magas se observaron unas a las otras y después de unos segundos de puras miradas de dudas… las cuatro sonrieron con malicia y cierto brillo en los ojos…

Al día siguiente después de esa tarde un poco agitada gracias a sus amigas, despertó con cansancio ya que el tema de los novios no la dejo dormir muy bien. Y al no tener muchos ánimos de ir al gremio y enfrentar nuevamente a sus locas amigas decidió quedarse por el día de hoy en su casa avanzando su libro y relajándose.

**En el gremio…**

Aunque la maga estelar dijo que no quería saber del tema, sus amigas optaron por llevar a cabo un plan, si… el plan de conseguir el novio perfecto a Lucy. Este consistía en poner carteles por toda la ciudad de Magnolia que decía lo siguiente:

_CONCURSO: El novio perfecto_

_Se realizara un concurso para encontrar el novio ideal para la maga estelar más encantadora y sexi de todo el reino de Fiore…_

_LUCY HERATFILIA (con una foto de la chica aun lado)_

_Los interesados en formar parte de este concurso se deben de presentar en el gremio de Fairy Tail, donde se escogerán a los mejores mediante una entrevista previa. Esta entrevista se llevara acabado… mañana a las 9:00 horas._

Con los anuncios colocados por toda la ciudad, los rumores sobre el evento se propago por todo el reino de Fiore, claro evitando que Lucy se enterara antes de tiempo.

El día de la entrevista llego, con muchos magos, empresarios y demás personas haciendo fila para poder entrar al concurso. Para que Lucy no se enterar de la entrevista Lisanna y Levy se encargaron de pasar todo el día con ella en su casa. Las entrevistas terminaron y con ello el día, Cana y Mirajane se encargaron de escoger solo mago fuertes y atractivos para la maga estelar. De los cientos que llegaron se aminoraron a solo 10 magos para hacer más fácil la decisión a su amiga.

Otro día inicio, y Lucy con ello también… se levantó de mejor ánimo, después de haber pasado todo un día con sus amigas… y de haberse divertido bastante era hora de ir al gremio escoger una misión, ya que el día de pago de la renta de su casa estaba cerca… y sin Natsu para ayudarla escogería una sencilla. Salió de su casa bañada y lista para ir al gremio, pero en cuanto llego noto algo extraño y es que estaba más vacío de lo normal, entro rumbo a la barra donde se encontraba Mirajane, se sentó en una banca y le hablo a la maga albina.

- **_Hola Mira-chan._**

- **_Lucy, hola… ¿Cómo amaneciste? _**– pregunto con una gran sonrisa al ver a su amiga.

- **_Bien… solo me extraña ver el gremio tan solitario_**.

- **_Are, Are… creo que no lo sabias ya que eres nueva, pero mañana se llevara a cabo un festival aquí en Magnolia y Fairy Tail será el anfitrión._**

- **_¿Enserio?... mmm mira que soy distraída._**

- **_Lucy… ten_** - dijo la albina mientras le daba una bolsa a su amiga **_– mañana tienes que ponerte lo que está en la bolsa, es por lo del festival_** – comento la chica albina.

- **_Y… ¿por qué?_** – pregunto un tanto confundida.

- **_Es para un evento y tu estas incluida… te pasare a buscar mañana a las diez… ¿está bien?_**

- **_De acuerdo_** – contesto un poco desconfiada pero acepto al final… desayuno y bueno como mañana iría al festival ya no podría nuevamente a una misión, el reto del día lo paso en gremio platicando con otros magos que se encontraban ahí… el camino de regreso a su casa lo paso muy pensativa entre el festival y el comportamiento raro de Natsu, ya que en estos días no lo ha visto en el gremio y ni ha ido a su casa a molestar… lo cual es extraño viniendo de él… y así otro día más termino.

Otro día más llego a la ciudad de Magnolia, Lucy despertó con los rayos de sol en su rostro, se incorporó lentamente en su cama… desayuno, se dio un baño y se dispuso a cambiarse con la ropa que le dio un día ante Mira… se observó en el espejo… **"es hermoso"** pensó Lucy al ver el vestido… era de color rosa, ajustado en el pecho, con un listón rosa amarrado con un moño enfrente y caía libremente con arandela le llegaba arriba de las rodillas y una torera blanca encima, su cabello lo llevaba suelto y unas zapatillas blancas que se amarraban alrededor de su pierna. Con unos accesorios como una pulsera blanca y unos aretes pequeños.

Se observó unos segundos más… a los pocos minutos alguien toco su puerta… cuando abrió quedo impresionada… era su amiga Mirajane se veía hermosa… vestía un vestido corto lila y su cabello lo llevaba recogido… se sintió diminuta a lado de ella… mira la saludo y ambas salieron de la casa de Lucy con rumbo al parque Sur de la ciudad de Magnolia donde se llevaba a cabo el festival. Durante el camino no pudieron evitar que las personas voltearan a verlas… Lucy se sonrojo con tantas miradas… Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron al festival, encontrándose con sus otras amigas… Cana vestía un pantalón ajustado y una blusa de tirante y el cabello suelto, Lisanna traía un vestido azul que combinaba con sus ojos y unas zapatillas plateadas, y por ultimo Levy usaba un vestido naranja y su cabello suelto con unas zapatillas negras. Vio a todas su amigas que vestían demasiado bien… y no se quedó con la duda y pregunto…

- **_Ano… chicas… ¿Por qué hicieron que me vistiera así… y ustedes también?_**

- **_En un momento lo sabrás_** – contesto Cana, mientras tomaba a Lucy de una mano y se dirigían al escenario. Lucy no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa ya que esa mirada que le dio cana no era de confiar, sus amigas traían entre mano algo… solo rogaba que no la incluyeran **_– espéranos aquí_** – dijo cana mientras subía al escenario junto con Lisanna, Lucy se quedó abajo con Mira y Levy.

- **_Buenos días y bienvenidos a este Festival que organizo Fairy Tail_** – empezó hablar Lisanna con un micrófono, todo el público presente dio un grito.

- **_A continuación iniciaremos con el evento principal y motivo de este festival_** – esta vez la que hablo fue Cana – **_el concurso: el novio perfecto_** – Lucy se estremeció al escuchar eso… solo rogaba que no estuviera metida en eso, que no la involucraran, pero que equivocada estaba y se dio cuenta cuando cana la nombre – **_con ustedes la maga estelar más encantadora, hermosa y sexi de todo el reino de Fiore_** – **"por favor no, por favor no…"** se repetía una vez y una vez Lucy en su mente – **_LUCY HERATFILIA_** – gritaron en unísono Lisanna y Cana… Lucy se quedó como estatua… sentía como su alma salía de su boca y se alejaba de ella… mientras Lucy estaba ese estado Mira y Levy la tomaron de la mano y la llevaron casi arrastrada al escenario. Se escuchaban cumplidos, gritos y silbares por parte del público, la maga estelar sintió que como la sangre se acumulaba en su rostro, que fácilmente la podían confundir con un tomate, sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Hola... estoy aqui con una nueva historia... pero esta solo contara con dos capitulos... espero les guste.. esta ida me vino a la cabeza un dia y bueno si no la escribia explotaria... espero les guste... y tambien espero sus comentarias... para saber si es necesario subir el capirulo 2... **

**Peace and Love 3**

**Author: Rebekah-chan**


	2. Natsu

**Kon'nichiwa... fanáticos de Fairy Tail... aquí les dejo el segundo y ultimo capitulo del FanFic... "CONCURSO: El novio perfecto"**

**Espero sea de su agrado...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo el trama.**

Narración

_- __**Dialogo**__ -_

**"Pensamientos"**

_*_ (cambio de escena)

**TIEMPO**

**.**

* * *

**.**

_**Anteriormente...**_

_- __**Buenos días y bienvenidos a este Festival que organizo Fairy Tail**__ – empezó hablar Lisanna con un micrófono, todo el público presente dio un grito._

_- __**A continuación iniciaremos con el evento principal y motivo de este festival**__ – esta vez la que hablo fue Cana – __**el concurso: el novio perfecto**__ – Lucy se estremeció al escuchar eso… solo rogaba que no estuviera metida en eso, que no la involucraran, pero que equivocada estaba y se dio cuenta cuando cana la nombre – __**con ustedes la maga estelar más encantadora, hermosa y sexi de todo el reino de Fiore**__ – __**"por favor no, por favor no…"**__ se repetía una vez y una vez Lucy en su mente – __**LUCY HEARTFILIA**__ – gritaron en unísono Lisanna y Cana… Lucy se quedó como estatua… sentía como su alma salía de su boca y se alejaba de ella… mientras Lucy estaba ese estado Mira y Levy la tomaron de la mano y la llevaron casi arrastrada al escenario. Se escuchaban cumplidos, gritos y silbares por parte del público, la maga estelar sintió que como la sangre se acumulaba en su rostro, que fácilmente la podían confundir con un tomate, sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría._

* * *

- **Dentro de unos minutos presentaremos a los seleccionados de la entrevista que se dio el día de ayer** – comunico Cana, mientras la maga estelar no supo ni que hacer, como reaccionar solo se quedó ahí parada mientras miraba a la nada y sonreía nerviosamente… solo pensaba que esto no se quedaría así… sus amigas la pagarían muy caro… A los pocos segundos las cinco magas bajaron del escenario… fue donde pudo reaccionar sin tener la mirada de cientos de personas…

_- __**¡¿QUEEEE?!...**__ – grito - _**_¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO!... COMO QUE ME ESTÁN BUSCANDO NOVIO CON UN CONCURSO… pero… pero…_** - empezó a sollozar.

- **_Hehehe tranquila, Lucy… no es para tanto_** – trato de tranquilizar Lisanna a su amiga.

- **_¡QUE NO ES PARA TANTO!... de ves estar bromeando… quedare como una tonta… imagínense que no puedo conseguir un novio yo sola… que humillación_** – empezó a llorar Lucy.

- **_Mira el lado bueno… solo escogimos a los mejores magos, a los más fuertes y atractivos_** – intervino Cana.

- **_Pero… Pero_** – intento hablar Lucy pero no podía.

- **_Vamos Lucy, tal vez te guste alguien de ahí y así podrás tener tu primer novio_** – intento calmar Mira a su amiga.

- **_Si Lu-chan… lo hacemos por ti_** – esta vez fue Levy. Lucy solo las miro reprochadora menté y pero luego callo de rodillas al suelo derrotadas.

- **_Tengo malas amigas_** – fue lo único que dijo casi llorando.

Cana, Lisanna, Mira y Levy sonrieron aliviadas que su amiga aceptara… y felices la llevaron a una silla que se encontraba enfrente del escenario, donde podía apreciar todo y así poder quien será el afortunado ganador. Cana y Lisanna se apartaron de Lucy y fueron directo al escenario ya que eran las presentadoras.

- **_Muy bien… ya es hora de dar comienzo al concurso del día de hoy… a continuación presentaremos a los participantes _**– inicio la presentación Lisanna, Lucy estaba atenta de los concursantes su corazón latía fuertemente **_– el primer concursante es uno de los magos del gremio Blue Pegasus… con ustedes Hibiki Laytis_** – apareció sobre el escenario el nombrado… obvio los gritas de las chicas no se hicieron espera… iba vestido con una camisa blanca un chaleco negro y un pantalón negro.

- **_El participante número dos igual de Blue Pegasus Eve Thylm_** – esta vez hablo Cana. Iba igual con una camisa azul oscuro, corbata y pantalón de vestir muy elegante – **_el tercer concursante es de Lamia Scale… Lyon Vastia_** – el nombrado se presentó con un traje azul marino con detalles en dorado.

- **_Con ustedes el cuarto participante del gremio Quatro Cerberus…. Bacchus _**– dijo Lisanna…el nombrado tomo lugar en el escenario… el vestía una armadura azul que le cubría los brazos y un pantalón pesquero color café – **_el participante número cinco del gremio Sabertooth Olga Nanagia_** – subió al escenario con un pantalones blanco de rayas sobre este un faldón y una camisa negra.

- **_Otro integrante más del gremio Sabertooth… Dobengal_** – hablo Cana, el subió al escenario vestido con un traje de ninja que cubría casi todo su cuerpo dejando solo al descubierto sus ojos y su cabello – **_otro integrante más del gremio Sabertooth con ustedes uno de los Dragones Salyer, también conocido como Dragon Blanco… Sting Eucliffe_** – él se presentó en el escenario sorprendiendo a todos los presentes con un traje formal negreo y una corbata azul marino, tomo lugar a lado de los demás presentes.

- **_El octavo participante es integrante del gremio anfitrión de esta noche_** – hablo Lisanna, mientras tanto Lucy sentía su corazón acelerarse más rápido… **"puede ser que él esté ahí?…"** es lo que se preguntó la joven maga estelar – **_con ustedes - de Fairy Tail, Max Alors_** – el subió al escenario con una camina negra manga larga un chaleco color café y un pantalán de vestir negro – **_y con ustedes el noveno y ultimo participante igual de Fairy Tail_** – Lucy seria su corazón más y más acelerado y sentía su respiración cortarse – **_Loke… _**- el susodicho subió al escenario con un traje negro y una corbata roja… mientras Lucy soltó un - **_¡¿EHH?!... ¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACES TU AHÍ! _**– grito mientras se levantaba de la silla.

- **_Participando para ser tu novio… no es obvio _**– dijo mientras se acomodaba sus lentes- **_además no tienes de que preocuparte ya que utilice mi propio poder mágico para estar aquí, y sobre todo…_** – contesto Loke **_– no dejare que algunos de estos se quede contigo _**– dijo mientras señalaba a los otros participantes. Unos bufaron por el comentario otros le contestaron con más comentarios que ni al caso.

- **_Que… ¡QUE ESPIRITU MAS LIBERTINO ERES!_** – dijo cansadamente Lucy… a lo que muchos se rieron por la escena que acabaron de ver. Pero Lucy después de unos segundo meditando se dio cuenta que él no participo… **"entonces yo… no le intereso de eso modo..." **pensó muy tristemente Lucy…** "entonces tendré que aceptar este concurso… mis esperanzas se acabaron…".**

Después de la presentación de cada integrante, bajaron todos del escenario, excepto por Lisanna y Cana…. Que estaban informando al público que en unos minutos comenzaría la primera etapa… pero mientras detrás del escenario.

- **_Mejor se van retirando de concurso, ya que Lucy me escogerá a mi… ya que ella y yo hacemos un gran equipo_** – dijo Loke.

- **_Si, se nota por lo que te dijo ahí afuera_** – intervino Lyon.

- **_Tks… un espíritu celestial no es oponente para un D_**S – esta vez fue Sting.

- **_Hahaha… no me hagas reír Sting, ya verás que con mis canciones ella se fijara en mi_** – intervino Olga.

- **_Chicos… no es momento de discutir_** – hablo Hibiki con la típica música de fondo – **_Lucy y yo es nuestro destino estar juntos_** – y demás comentarios no se hicieron esperar, hasta que Cana intervino.

- **_Dejen ese ánimo para el escenario y prepárense para la primera prueba, que en unos momento iniciara_** – los participantes contestaron con un si… y con ese "si" se fueron en busca del obsequio para Lucy.

Mientras que en otro lado… más específicamente enfrente del escenario donde se encontraba Lucy, con Mira y Levy **_– Me siento muy avergonzada _**– comento Lucy.

- **_Te debes sentir alagada de tener tantos chicos interesados en ti _**– comento Mira.

- **_Si, Lu-chan deberías estar fel_**iz – comento Levy

- **_Me pregunto cómo es que hacen para que acepte todos sus planes… _**- dijo la chica rubia de ojos color chocolate, mientras miraba con los ojos entrecerrados sus amigas que se divertían con el espectáculo que tenían enfrente.

- **_Debes de disfrutar Lucy… mira que este festival se hizo por ti…_** - dijo con una sonrisa traviesa Mirajane.

- **_Si… Lu-chan debes estar contenta de tener tantos pretendientes que hacen lo que sea por ti _**- comento con una sonrisa Levi. Lucy solo seguí observando sus dos amigas en el escenario, suspiro y así fue como llego ahí.

La primera etapa dio inicio… Lisanna y Cana se encontraban en el escenario… invitando a Lucy para que se acercara al escenario… ella como que no quiso mucho pero al final acepto… más bien subió al escenario forzosamente por Levy y Mira. Una vez en el escenario Lisanna explico en qué consistía esa primera etapa… consistía en dar un regalo original, personalizado que demostraran como eran ellos y sus sentimientos hacia la joven rubia. Después de la breve explicación el primer participante subió:

**De Blue Pegasus**

_Hbiki Laytis_ – Le obsequio a Lucy un libro que se encontraba en edición limitada del autor favorito de ella… ella sonrió con un brillo en los ojos…

_Eve Thylm_ – Le dio un bolsa donde dentro se encontraba un vestido súper elegante… que él le dijo que usara cuando ella y él salieran en la cita… a lo que Lucy solo le resbalo un gotita de sudor en su cabeza y rio nerviosamente…

**De Lamia Scale**

_Lyon Vastia_ – Este le dio una escultura de ella formada con hielo que jamás se derretía… Lucy se sorprendió ante el tamaño de la escultura y le dio las gracias un poco nerviosa ante la forma que lla estaba en la escultura (como cuando invoca a sus espíritus estelares con una llave en la mano)…

**De Quatro Cerberus**

_Bacchu_s – Él le dio boletos para hospedarse en un hotel super elegante para dos personas…

**De Sabertooth**

_Olga Nanagia_ – le obsequio una guitarra y un micrófono para que contara con él cuando él ganara el concurso… a lo que Lucy rio nerviosamente nuevamente…

_Dobengal_ – Le obsequi unos shuriken… extraño pero si eso le dio… Lucy lo miro incrédula…

_Sting Eucliffe _– Le dio una cajita color azul… ella lo tomo y cuando lo destapo se quedó impresionada… eran no una… si no dos llaves estelares… Libra y Piscis para ser exacto… ella lo miro incrédula y el con una sonrisa le comento que Yukino la arrestaron por lo del proyecto Eclipse y se los dio a él para darse a Lucy, porque su contrato con los espíritus estelares se rompió cuando la arrestaron y además sabía que ella los cuidaría… Lucy no sabía que hacer… él le dijo que lo tomara, que los espíritus estarán felices de tener a alguien como ella como dueña… que aunque no lo escogiera como ganador... que ella se quedaría con las llaves... que tanto Yukino, como los espiritus y el estarian encantados que el portador de las llaves fuera alguien bandadosa, honesta, fuerte e inteligente como ella... Lucy ante ese comentario se sonrojo y le dio las gracias, y feliz tomo las llaves y las abrazo...

**De Fairy Tail**

_Maz Alors _– Él le dio un cinturón para sus llaves estelares. Lucy ante el detalle le sonrió.

_Loke _– Le obsequio un nuevo látigo estelar que combinaba según Loke con los ojos de su dueña… Lucy ante el comentario rio nerviosamente…

Y así la primera etapa dio por finalizada… Lucy regreso a su respectivo lugar enfrente al escenario… con los nervios un poco más calmada tomo las llaves estelares de Libra y Piscis y sonrió… era el mejor detalle de todos…

Después de algunos minutos la segunda etapa dio inicio… Cana y Lisanna sobre el escenario iniciaron hablar…

- **_Continuaremos con la segunda etapa de este concurso_**… - fue Lisanna la que hablo – **_esta vez tendrán que dar una pequeña muestra de su magia para sorprender a Lucy_**.

- **_Tendrán solo un par de minutos para lograr impresionarla_** – esta vez fue Cana la que hablo… y así fue que cada participante subió al escenario…

**De Blue Pegasus**

_Hbiki Laytis_ – con muestra de su magia Archivo di muestra de su intelecto… creando formas y palabras por medio de algunos archivos de magia que tenía… fue muy impresionante… Lucy quedo impresionada ante lo visto…

_Eve Thylm_ – Con su sorpréndete magia de nieve… logro captar la atención de Lucy… ella miraba como caía nieve y los copos se movían suaves y delicadamente con el viento… "hermoso" fue lo que pensó la chica…

**En otro lado de Magnolia…**

- **_¡YA REGRESAMOS!_** - dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro… pero la cal se borró al ver el gremio vacío, era apenas de tarde donde se supone que se habían metido todos… pero sin meditar tanto el asunto… dieron media vuelta y cambiaron de dirección…

**De regreso en el festival…**

**De Lamia Scale**

_Lyon Vastia_ – Con su sorprendente magia de hielo, hizo esculturas impresionantes a una velocidad realmente sorprendente… dejando maravillada a Lucy…

**De Quatro Cerberus**

_Bacchu_s – Con sus movimientos de arte marcial… logro cautivar a varias chicas del publico… y una sonrisa de admiración de Lucy ante la destreza del joven mago…

**En otro lado de Magnolia…**

**_- Tampoco está…_** – dijo cabizbajo el chico – **_y ahora qu…_** - pero no termino de hablar ya que un ruido lo distrajo, se concentró para determinar de dónde provenía ese ruido… detectando el ruido salió corriendo a esa dirección…

**De regreso en el festival…**

**De Sabertooth**

_Olga Nanagia_ – Con su sorpréndete poder del God Slayer del rayo logro llamar la atención no solo de Lucy sino de varias chicas del publico… pero que cuando comenzó a cantar… un gota de sudor bajo sobre la cabeza de todos los presentes…

_Dobengal_ – Con movimientos sigilosos de ninja y dando demostración de su poder mágico… logro con éxito que la maga estelar sonriera…

**En otro lado del festival…**

Un joven se hacía paso entre la multitud atareada… hasta que reconoció a una personas de cabello plateado… - **_Hey Mira_** – pregunto mientras miraba en todas direcciones - _**¿Qué sucede aquí?...**_

- **_Ya regresaste… me alegro… a veras aquí se está realizando un concurso para poder identificar el mago más fuerte_** – le contesto con un sonrisa.

- **_Enserio… porque no me entere… yo también quiero concursar…_** - grito emocionado el joven mago.

- **_Are, Are… pero la condición es que el que salga ganador… tendrá el derecho de salir con… Lucy_** – la expresión del mago cambio de animado y emocionada a sorpresa y desconcertado.

- **_¡ehhh!_** - contesto algo confundido **_– pero… porque están haciendo algo como eso… y ¿Lucy está de acuerdo?_** – pregunto con un tono de molestia.

- **_Mmm… al inicio no pero… después la convencim_**os… - dijo con una sonrisa y mientras entrecerraba los ojos – **_entonces… quieres participar… todavía_**.

- **_Ahhh…. Claro… quiero demostrar que soy el mejor y si es por Lucy más_** – dijo animadamente con una sonrisa - **_¡ESTOY ENCENDIDO!_** – grito a todo pulmón.

- **_Bien entonces sígueme que ya están en la segunda etap_**a.

- **_Espera…_** - detuvo a la chica albina – **_en cinco minutos regreso _**– y con eso se dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo mientras le gritaba a la chica - **_¡AVISA QUE ESTOY AQUÍ… PARA GANAR EL CONCURSO!_** – y sin aportar nada mas desapareció entre la multitud, Mira solo sonrió… después de todo su plan si estaba dando resultado al final… camino rumbo hacia donde estaban Lisanna y Cana para decirles que todo si salió como esperaban… y contarles del nuevo participante…

**En el escenario…**

_Sting Eucliffe _– Con los poderes de DS blanco, hizo un espectáculo inigualable… haciendo gala de su atractivo y poder… hizo que Lucy se interesara más en el… tal vez Lucy ya sabía quién ganaría… y con una sonrisa dibujada en su boca siguió mirando las acrobacias del integrante de Sabertooth…

**De Fairy Tail**

_Maz Alors _– El chico con su impresionante poder mágico de control de arena… logro hacer un espectáculo sorprendente… con movimiento delicados de la arena… formaba el nombre de Lucy y demás palabras sobre la persona.

**Mientras detrás del escenario…**

- **_¿Donde esta?_** – pregunto desesperada un chica de cabello castaño, largo y ondulado – **_se supone que estaría aquí en unos minutos._**

- **_Lose, si tarde mas no podrá participar…_** - contesto muy estresada la hermana menor de los Strauss – **_si no llega a tiempo… juro que lo golpeare hasta que no se pueda mover_** – dijo amenazantemente…

- **_Tranquila Lisanna… llegara… veras que no tard…_** - pero no logro terminar su frase Mira ya que a lo lejos diviso a un joven corriendo a gran velocidad hacia ellas.

- **_Vaya… ya era hora_** – contesto sin muchos ánimos Cana.

- **_Vaya… esto si es una sorpresa…_** - dijo Lisanna y Cana al mismo tiempo… en cuanto vieron al chico pararse enfrente de ellas. Mira solo le sonrió y pensó **"entonces si va enserio… me alegro por ti Lucy…"**

**En el escenario…**

_Loke _– Con su anillo mágico y con el poder de Regulus logro hacer movimientos con el destello naranja… dibujando a Lucy… escribiendo su nombre y escribiendo frases como… I Love u… apareciendo flores alrededor de la frase… lo que logro que Lucy se pusiera más nerviosa…

Lucy suspiro aliviada ya que sabía que Loke era el último participante… salió en escena Lisanna y Cana…

- **_Esa fue la asombrosa presentación de Loke… el espíritu estelar más poderoso de los 12 espíritus zodiacales_** – grito emocionada Lisanna.

- **_Pero aquí no termina las presentación_**… - comento Cana – **_este joven llego de improviso hace un minutos y después de pasar la entrevista logro ser un participante más_** – Lucy se sentó mejor mientras escuchaba a Cana hablar – **_lo podrán conocer como el mago más desastroso de todo Fairy Tail o tal vez de todo el reino de Fiore… con ustedes el participante numero 10… el DS del fuego… Natsu Dragneel_** – El corazón de Lucy se aceleró, abrió sus ojos muy grandes, sintió su respiración cortarse… **"ÉL ESTA… ¿AQUÍ?"** pensó la joven maga estelar. En ese momento un joven alto de unos veinte años, subió al escenario… Lucy lo observo bien… no creí lo que sus ojos veían… él tenía su cabello rosa igual de revuelto que siempre… tenía una sonrisa encantadora… con su bufanda blanca alrededor de su cuello como siempre… pero lo que más le sorprendió a Lucy fue la vestimenta… jamás lo vio vestido así… traía puesto una camisa negra de manga larga… recogidas un poco de las mangas… un corbata roja… un pantalón de vestir negro y unos zapatos negro… se veía atractivo… elegante pero con un toque de rebeldía… - **_WOW_** – fue único que dijo Lucy al verlo… pero no fue la única en reaccionar así… la mayoría de la chicas se quedaron sin aliento… muchas le aparecieron corazoncitos en los ojos…. Pero el joven DS del fuego… solo tenía su vista en Lucy…

- **_Lucy_** – dijo el chico – **_ven aquí… por favor_** – dijo con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a ella… para ayudarla abajar de la silla… le tendió su mano ella lo acepto, bajo de la silla y con las manos aun agarradas subieron al escenario… cuando Natsu tuvo un vista mejor de Lucy… solo pensó **"se ve más hermosa que nunca"**…. Lucy estaba muy sonrojada ante la aparición de Natsu en el concurso… ya que ella pensó que a él no le interesaba este tipo de cosas y muchos menos a ella.

- **_Natsu_** – dijo interviniendo el momento de los dos jóvenes, y ambos la voltearon a ver… era Cana – **_como llegaste tarde tienes que hacer las dos etapas ahorita_** – el chico asintió, mientras el público se quedó en silencio a la espera del show – **_la primera consiste en darle un detalle u obsequio a Lucy que sea original,_** **_personalizado y que demuestro tus sentimientos hacia ella… y la segunda tienes que hacer una presentación de magia con tus poderes…_** - continuo Cana – **_adelante…_** - Natsu sonrió y entre su ropa busco algo… pero no mas no encontró nada y mientras todos lo veían con una gotita en su cabeza… el joven al ver que se le olvido… cayó al suelo de rodillas, con las manos sobre el suelo y la cabeza agachada mientras decía – **_Noooo…. Noo puede ser…_** - y otras cosas más que no se entendían… Cana al ver lo sucedido quiso ayudarlo – **_Natsu como no estabas enterado del obsequio puedes pasar a la siguiente etapa_** – dijo mientras que Natsu con una sonrisa se levantó… - **_¡BIEN…ESTOY ENCENDIDO!_** – grito a todo pulmón, se apartó un poco de ellas para no lastimarlas con su magia.

Con su magia de fuego hizo fuegos artificiales que se veían muy hermosas en el cielo entre anaranjado y rojizo… con su fuego escribió Lucy… y otras palabras más, la maga estelar lo veía con una sonrisa en su rostro… aunque fue tal vez injusto para el resto de los participante… ella ya sabía quién ganaría…. Termino con su inigualable presentación y se dirigió a donde estaban las tres chicas… Lisanna, Cana y Lucy. Pero una voz lo detuvo…

- **_Natsuuuuu…. _**– gritaron, el joven reconoció la voz y viro sus rostro para ver como llegaba rápidamente a él volando – **_Natsuuuuuu…._** – se detuvo frente al chico todavía volando.

- **_Happy que sucede _**– pregunto desconcertado Natsu.

- **_Tonto… se te olvido esto _**– y con eso dicho extendió su patita y le dio una cajita, los ojos de Natsu se abrieron enormemente y un brillo se apodero de ellos…

- **_¡GRACIAS HAPPY!_** – grito contento el chico, mientras abrazaba al gatito **_- ¡te debo uno, happy! _**– le dijo mientras daba media vuelta y se dirigía nuevamente a donde estaban sus amigas y su no tan amiga. Se puso enfrente donde estaba la maga estelar, y con una de sus mejores sonrisas le dio una cajita…

- **_¿Qué es esto Natsu?_** –pregunto Lucy.

- **_Tu obsequio de la primera etapa_** – Lucy lo miro nuevamente a él y luego bajo su mirada a la cajita era de color roja con un listo dorado… la destapo y abrió los ojos y se tapó la boca con una mano… no sabía que decir se quedó sin habla… el obsequio de Natsu era… un collar de oro, con un dije que tenía una corona, con una llave colgando, junto con un corazón y un cuarzo en forma de gota, con incrustaciones de cristales, todo era de oro… Lucy… alzo sus vista a para mirar a un Natsu orgullo de su regalo.

- **_P-pero… cuando…_** - intento hablar Lucy.

- **_Porque crees que no estuve casi una semana en Magnolia_** – contesto sonriente – **_porque tanto Happy como yo fuimos a buscar algunos materiales para que un señor te hiciera este collar…_**

- **_Porque… si lo del concurso fue…_**

- **_Mmm lo del concurso no lo tenía previsto_** – dijo pensativamente mientras cruzaba sus brazos en el pecho y cerraba sus ojos – **_pero desde hace un tiempo pensaba decirte esto… al inicio estaba confundido, pero luego con ayuda de unos amigos me di cuenta de lo que de verdad siento por ti_** – dijo eso mientras recordaba lo sucedido….

**FLASHBACK**

- **_¿Que te sucede Natsu?_** – pregunto Macao… ya que veía al mago muy tranquilo.

- **_Nada solo pienso…_**

- **_¡¿QUEEE? TU PENSANDO! Eso sí es extraño _**– Natsu ante la reacción del mago lo miro mal – **_ya vale… solo bromeo… dime que te sucede tal vez pueda ayudarte… _**- dijo mientras se sentaba a un lado pero en eso apareció Wakaba y Alzack atrás del DS.

- **_Si Natsu dinos tal vez te podamos ayudar…._** – comento con una sonrisa Alzack. El chico no sabía si era lo mejor… pero no le quedaba de otra y ya no podía con esa situación…

- **_Esta bien… verán… es que siento que Lucy me enferma…_** - los tres magos mayores lo observaron incrédulo con lo que dijo Natsu… después de unos segundo Estallaron en risas, a lo que Natsu lo miro mal – **_ven… sabía que no debí decirles nada…_** - dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho y miraba a otro lado.

- **_Tranquilo Natsu… no es para que te pongas así… solo que… mmm nos sorprendió tu problema… _**- dijo Alzack ya un poco más tranquilo.

- **_Si eso fue_** – comento Wakaba – **_pero dinos… que es lo que siente cuando estas con Lucy_** – pregunto un poco más curioso.

- **_Mmm… verán… cuando estoy con ella siento algo en el estómago… como si hubiera comido algo que me hizo mal… a veces cuando ella se me acerca siento que mi cabeza va a explotar… me da mucho calor en la cara… a veces me pongo nervioso y…_** - siguió meditando si era buena ida seguir, pero ante las caras curiosas de sus amigos continuo – **_y… cuando un tipo se le acerca o le habla me enoja mucho… pero cuando ella me sonríe siento mi corazón acelerarse y a veces mi respiración se corta… y bueno llegue a la conclusión que Lucy me enferma… pero no sé por qué empecé a sentir esto hasta ahorita…_** - dijo todo eso mientras tenía los ojos cerrados como recordando cada ocasión que le pasaba eso… cuando los abrió le dio un escalofrió pasar por su espalda al ver el rostro de sus amigos con una sonrisa enorme y cierto brillo en los ojos…

- **_Natsu…Natsu… Natsu… lo que tu siente es "AMOR"_** – le dijo Macao.

- **_¿Amor?_** – pregunto confundido el chico.

- **_Si… te gusta Lucy_** – dijo Wakaba.

- **_A si es… te gusta y tal vez no solo es un gusto… yo creo que te estas enamorando…_** - le dijo pícaramente Macao.

- **_Están locos… eso no es… ¿verdad?_** – dijo confundido Natsu… cerro sus ojos como meditando… pero algo que dijeron sus amigos lo saco de sus pensamientos…

- **_Y creo que… TÚ le gustas…_** - dijo Alzack… Natsu al escuchar eso abrió muy grande sus ojos y una enorme sonrisa involuntaria se formó en su cara… **"porque siento esta calidez cuando él dijo eso"** pensó en DS… y esa expresión no paso desapercibida por sus amigos… - **_ves… te alegras que ella sienta lo mismo…_**

- **_Se guuuuuuustan_** – apareció Happy detrás del mago de fuego – **_Natsuuuu… es obvio que le gustas a Lucy y ella te gusta_** – dijo Happy tapando su boca con sus dos patitas. Natsu se los quedo viendo serio y cerró los ojos meditando… tardo unos días en darse cuenta que lo que le dijeron sus amigos era cierto… **_"me gusta Lucy… la quiero más que una amiga o una compañera… si… la quiero"_** se dijo orgulloso para sí mismo el DS cuando reconoció lo que sentía y por recomendación de ellos le dijeron que buscara un detalle lindo para darle a Lucy el día que él se declarara… y es por ese motivo que desapareció por unos días, juntando dinero y el material para dárselo a un herrero para hacerle ese collar personalizado…

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Después de recordar cuanto tiempo y como se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia la maga estelar la tomo de las manos, sorprendiendo a la chica y con una sonrisa le pregunto – **_Lucy me gustas… y te quiero más que a una compañera… quiero estar siempre a tu lado… porque te quiero _**– la maga estelar se sorprendió ante lo que le dijo el Dragneel, el chico con una gran sonrisa le pregunto - **_¿Luce quieres ser mi novia_**? – la maga estelar se quedó sin habla…. Mientras que Natsu sonreía en espera de la respuesta… luego de unos segundos unas lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Lucy… Natsu se extrañó y puso nervio **"no… no… está llorando… ¿Por qué?... ¿no siente lo mismo?"** se cuestionó el mismo el DS del fuego – **_Lucy… si no quieres se-serlo entiendo… p-pero no… -_** no termino de hablar ya que unos labios chocaron con los suyos… eran los de Lucy… se quedó estático solo un segundo… luego le correspondió al beso tomándola de la cintura...

- **_Coosh… cosh…_**- tosió Cana ya algo asqueada porque llevaban varios… demasiados segundo besándose y era incomodo… los dos chicos se separaron súper rojos – **_y bien_** – dijo Cana a Lucy… ella no entendió y solo inclino su cabeza un poco – **_que le contesta a Natsu…_** - aunque era más que obvio la respuesta, sus amigas querían escucharlo. Lucy se giró hacia Natsu y con una sonrisa le dijo – **_Si… si quiero ser tu novia_** – y con eso un beso fugas se dieron… todas sus amigas gritaron de felicidad por su amiga… y el público les aplaudió… algunos lloraban… ya que fue muy emotivo lo que vieron

**Mientras detrás del escenario…**

- **_Ese Natsu-san es idiota con suerte_** – dijo Sting.

- **_Yo creo que será mejor que nos retiremos del concurso…._** – estaves fue Max.

- **_Si… ya no tiene caso… Lucy ya tomo su decisión_** – Comento Eve.

- **_Pero que el tarado de Natsu no se crea que se le será fácil_** – dijo Loke.

- **_A mí me gusta mucho la rubia y si es distrae un poco Natsu se la quitare_** – comento Bachuss

**-****_ Es un idiota…_**

- **_Cabeza hueca…_**

- **_Cabeza del carbón con suerte…_**

- **_Yo creo que lo tenía todo planeado… para evitar las horas de la entrevista y las pruebas…_**

- **_Entonces no están idiota como aparenta…_**

- **_Yo creo que si es idiota… solo tuvo suerte de principiante…_**

**Mientras en el escenario…**

Natsu cerro fuete mente su mandíbula, sus ojos también, su manos las empuño con demasiada fuerza y la venita en su frente estaba a punto de explotar… - **_¿Natsu que sucede?_** – pregunto Lucy ante la expresión del chico… -_**Esos malditos…**_ - dijo muy bajo el DS del fuego…. **_-¡MALDITOS YA CALLENSEEE!_**– grito furiosamente Natsu mientras con su fuego quemaba la cortina que separaba el escenario… encontrándose con los nueve participantes… - **_¡LOS PUEDO ESCUCHAAAAAR!_**- algunos lo miraron sorprendido que los haya escuchado… pero Sting con una sonrisa fanfarrona le dijo – **_ese era el punto, Natsu-san_** – contesto sínicamente…

- **_No sé qué te enojas… si es la verdad_**– dijo con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón Loke.

- **_¡MALDITOS YA VERAN…. HARE QUE SE TRAGEN SUS PALABRAS!_**– grito Natsu mientras corría hacia ellos con sus puños encendidos… y así inicio una nueva pelea donde todos los participantes, incluso los magos de público se unieron a la revuelta…. Todas las chicas... excepto Erza que intentaba controlar el desorden… miraban la pelea con una gotita sobre su cabeza y suspiraban cansadas ante la actitud de todo los hombre.

Lucy también observaba la pelea… suspiro, bajo su mirada al collar que tenía colgado que momentos antes Natsu le dio y se lo colgó en su cuello como muestra de que aceptaba ser su novia… una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro… porque su sueño de tener la llave del corazón de su amado dragón se cumplió…

**.**

**…FIN…**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**¿Cómo les pareció el final?... ¿Les gusto?... eso espero... en Fin aquí termina este mini-fic que creé...**

**espero sus comentarios para saber en que puedo mejorar...**

**NOTA: Si se quieren imaginar como es el obsequio de Natsu pueden ver la portada del Fic... intente describirlo lo mejor que pude...**

**.**

**Sayōnara**

**.**

**Peace and Love 3**

**Author: rebekah-chan**


End file.
